Effeuillage
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Au début c'était en quelque sorte une blague...et peu à peu l'enjeu est devenu de plus en plus sérieux à mesure que Dipper rendait ça intéressant...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une fic que j'ai commencé en février, et qui s'achève aujourd'hui, au premier jour de septembre. C'est le même temps de gestation qu'un bébé kangourou XD_  
 _J'ignore si cette fic sera aussi frappante et bondissante qu'un kangourou, mais elle bénéficie d'un petit (très modeste, entendons-nous bien) plot, et j'en suis relativement contente, voire même assez fière._  
 _J'espère que la progression de la relation entre les deux personnages vous plaira, et...les petits moments gen avec les autres persos aussi ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'est étrange de chuter pour de vrai dans un monde fait de faux-semblants. On a beau connaître tous ses mensonges et ses demi-vérités, la surprise est toujours là, et pendant que l'on tombe, c'est tout un univers qui s'ouvre dans une réalité autrefois en deux dimensions. C'est comme un rideau qui se lève sur un spectacle inédit.

Bill en perdit son chapeau et se laissa même aller à un moment d'étourderie innocente – quelque chose qu'il avait rarement expérimenté en un trillion d'années. C'était un cabotin, un joueur, et il n'était pas habitué à ce que la scène vacille sous ses pas lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de danser il était tel un soleil autour duquel les autres astres doivent tourner, mais lui reste immobile, immuable dans son éternité, intouchable et inatteignable. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était toujours vu, se voulant à mille lieues des contraintes matérielles du monde des émotions concrètes.

Dipper en profita pour s'enfuir.

« Wow wow wow, relax Pine Tree, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Je viens en ami... », déclara Bill en le rattrapant aisément.

Il n'était qu'un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires enfermés dans un esprit trop étroit, non-conçu pour ressentir ça épuisait son énergie, ça tirait, ça piquait, comme des aiguilles imaginaires plantées dans son œil, la seule partie sensible de son anatomie. Il était une tempête électrique menaçant de s'abattre sur celui qui avait tout déclenché – Dipper Pines, gamin fluet au regard terrorisé mais à l'expression ferme. C'est ce que Bill aimait plus que tout le reste : la détermination devant la peur. Il suffisait de gratter un peu la surface, et avec suffisamment de force, pour faire apparaître la frayeur dessous. Elle le tentait insidieusement, comme une coulée de confiture pour un enfant gourmand...

\- On n'est pas ami !, rétorqua le garçon. Tu m'as possédé !

\- Et ça n'aurait pas aussi bien marché si tu n'avais pas déjà un petit faible pour moi, pas vrai ?

Tandis que le gamin cherchait dans sa petite tête une réplique cinglante, Bill lui tourna autour en flottant dans les airs.

\- Tu devrais écouter, ça ne t'engage à rien. Tiens, en signe de bonne volonté...tu veux voir ma vraie forme ?

Avant que Dipper ait pu répondre, Bill se mit à briller son corps devînt d'un rouge écarlate aux reflets pourpres, tandis que des bras lui poussaient de partout. Il se mit à grandir, grandir, et se scinda en trois parties. Plusieurs rangées de crocs scintillants de bave apparurent dans les interstices entre ses trois étages, laissant entrevoir des trous béants comme des bouches – ou des trous noirs vers le néant.

Il contempla avec satisfaction et arrogance le petit humain, qui n'en menait plus très large à présent. C'était un spectacle attendrissant, qui le fit vaciller sur ses certitudes.

\- Je plaisante !, s'exclama vivement le triangle en redevenant normal en une fraction de seconde. Ce n'est pas ma vraie apparence – juste une des plus effrayantes. Elle te plaît ?

\- Ne...ne m'approche pas !, se défendit Dipper en donnant un coup dans les airs avec son journal, afin d'éloigner le plus possible Bill de lui.

Ce dernier fronça le sourcil d'un air contrarié.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu avais le sens de l'humour...

\- Je n'en ai pas avec les viles démons de ton espèce !

\- Oh, je suis blessé !, se plaignit faussement la créature sur un ton moqueur. Moi, vil ? Comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivé de manipuler quelqu'un, toi !

Et bien sûr, il savait qu'il touchait un point sensible. Le visage de Dipper se froissa comme un vieux papier journal – c'était adorable.

Avec le crochet de sa canne, il attira le garçon vers lui et celui-ci trébucha contre la surface dure du triangle jaune. Le grand œil du démon se fit enjôleur.

\- Tu as conscience que nous sommes un peu pareil, toi et moi, hein ? Tu as toujours su que tu étais spécial, mais les autres ne peuvent pas t'accepter tel que tu es. Alors tu utilises des subterfuges, tu fais illusion...mais ce n'est jamais assez.

Dipper détourna les yeux, alors Bill poussa son avantage et lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Tu es intelligent Pine Tree, c'est une qualité que j'admire chez vous autres, humains. Pas que ça vaille un kopeck en face d'une intelligence telle que la mienne, mais enfin...je t'aime bien. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me donne autant de mal pour parler à quelqu'un. Tu sais que si j'avais vraiment voulu, j'aurais pu me servir de toi dès le début ?

\- En quoi c'est sensé me convaincre de te faire confiance ?, grogna Dipper.

\- Si tu es intelligent, tu ne le feras pas, indiqua Bill.

La moue que fit le gamin donna envie à Bill de fourrager dans ses cheveux il glissa les doigts dans les boucles épaisses, et Dipper eut un mouvement de recul. La défiance qu'il manifestait à son encontre était des plus touchantes. Bill enroula un de ses bras extensibles autour de ses épaules, collant son segment le plus proche contre le garçon de sorte qu'ils aient le plus de contact possible. Dipper était tout chaud et poisseux de sueur, sa peau si douce était suintante – et Bill ne trouvait pas ça totalement désagréable. C'était confortable de sentir son malaise, de percevoir les battements affolés de son cœur dans la pulsation de ses veines, dans le rythme rapide de sa respiration, comme de s'asseoir dans un canapé après une longue journée à terroriser la populace, chasser quelques humain et dévorer des nourrissons – exténuant, vraiment.

Il avait conscience qu'il aimait le toucher, pour n'importe quelle raison et que ce n'était pas naturel, que ça défiait ses propres règles. Pourtant cela apaisait temporairement les picotis agaçants derrière son œil, là où il cachait ses secrets les plus sombres.

Il s'arracha à contrecœur du garçon et s'éleva dans les airs, frôlant les branches d'un arbre avec son chapeau haut-de-forme.

\- On pourrait s'aider mutuellement, Pine Tree. Ça ne dépend que de toi.

Il pointa le doigt sur Dipper, qui se figea comme un cerf pris dans la lumière des phares.

\- Tu cherches à percer le mystère de Gravity Falls ? Je connais plus de réponses à ce sujet que ton stupide journal. Je ne demande qu'une minuscule petite chose en échange...

\- Une marionnette ?, gronda Dipper. J'ai déjà donné...

\- Aw, Pine Tree, l'interrompit Bill. On est passé à une autre étape de notre relation à présent. Non, ce que je veux...

Il contempla le garçon d'un œil brillant.

\- Un petit _effeuillage_ , par exemple.

Dipper écarquilla les yeux et Bill put ainsi confirmer son intuition : il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il écarta les bras, reculant.

\- Je te laisse y réfléchir. En attendant, n'oublie pas : je t'ai à l'œil.

Il se laissa disparaître dans un flash lumineux.

 _.._

Comme attendu de la part de Bill, Dipper chercha le mot dans le dictionnaire dès qu'il fut rentré au Shack. Il perdit vingt bonnes minutes avant de le trouver dans un placard plein de toiles d'araignées. La couverture était couverte de poussière, néanmoins les pages semblaient en bon état. Toutefois, en feuilletant l'ouvrage, il découvrit que celui-ci avait été creusé pour dissimuler des polaroids. Intrigué, le garçon contempla les photos. Elles représentaient une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, souriante. Il y avait plusieurs clichés d'elle en train de danser, de boire un milkshake, de prendre la pose devant une voiture étrangement familière...

Soudain Dipper se pencha pour mieux voir : l'une des photographie représentait un jeune homme se triturant une narine avec l'auriculaire, et son visage ressemblait définitivement à celui de l'oncle Stan, avec beaucoup d'années en moins.

Dipper resta plusieurs minutes à observer les images, se demandant qui était la fille et pourquoi les polaroids étaient cachés si c'était pour être abandonnés dans un coin sombre. Mais il ne se voyait pas poser la question ça semblait trop intime, comme s'il avait mis son nez quelque part où il n'aurait pas dû.

Il reposa le dictionnaire, après avoir replacé les photographies, et referma le placard.

Il lui fallait trouver autre chose.

Depuis une autre dimension faite de rêves et de cauchemars, Bill ne se lassait pas d'espionner Dipper, prenant plaisir à suivre les différentes étapes qui le mèneraient inexorablement entre ses griffes. C'était ridicule de penser pouvoir lui échapper, mais quand chez d'autres, la stupidité de la démarche l'aurait ennuyé, avec Dipper, c'était comme un jeu. Il savait, comme il savait toute chose, que le garçon n'allait pas pouvoir résister à l'attrait de la connaissance qu'il lui proposait. Ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout, précoce et avide d'apprendre. Habituellement, Bill détestait les mômes, cependant, celui-ci éveillait un intérêt inexplicable additionné à des sensations authentiques, qui auraient pu l'effrayer ne serait-ce qu'un millénaire plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui elles l'intriguaient, l'attiraient même. Elles bousculaient son univers bien ordonné autour de lui-même, dérangeant ses certitudes établies, l'obligeant à se soustraire de sa propre ligne temporelle et de ses savoirs prophétiques. Il naviguait désormais dans le noir le plus complet, s'interrogeant sur la finalité de tout cela, puisqu'il n'en maîtrisait plus les règles.

Dipper Pines avait été, quelque part, un moteur d'exaltation dans une existence pré-déterminée – et pour tout dire assez ennuyeuse, passés les premiers siècles.

Alors Bill était forcément intéressé.

..

Internet était la solution.

La bibliothèque de Gravity Falls disposait d'un certain nombres d'ordinateurs, destinés à des recherches sur la toile. Dipper avait dû supplier l'oncle Stan pour qu'il l'emmène au centre-ville, mais Mabel avait réussi à le convaincre en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien à payer.

Aussi Dipper put enfin s'asseoir à l'un des bureau, et réfléchir posément. Voulait-il réellement savoir ? De toute façon, conclure un nouvel accord avec Bill aurait dû être totalement hors de question. Pourtant il se surprenait encore à espérer que cette fois, il pourrait contrôler le démon et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour la fois où il l'avait trompé pour utiliser son corps.

C'était sans doute naïf, mais ça lui semblait le seul moyen de combattre efficacement ses cauchemars. Comme si une unique victoire pouvait effacer toutes les fois où il s'était réveillé couvert de sueur au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il alluma l'appareil en fronçant des sourcils, s'efforçant de ne pas trop y penser. Après quelques clics de souris, une fenêtre s'ouvrit pour lui demander s'il voulait se connecter à internet.

Bill le surveillait, penché derrière son épaule. Bien sûr, le garçon ne le voyait ni sentait pas, car ils n'étaient pas présents sur le même plan – un inconvénient que Bill, en tant que démon des cauchemars, savait contourner.

Il observa le garçon pianoter maladroitement sur le vieux clavier aux touches lourdes. Il allait obtenir ses réponses, et ça deviendrait alors nettement moins amusant.

Le démon s'empressa donc de descendre au sous-sol, là où il y avait le compteur électrique.

Après tout, il était fait de pure énergie...

Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la bibliothèque dans le noir. L'écran devant lequel Dipper était en train de taper se coupa lui aussi, dans un claquement sec.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui, avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Un petit enfant se mit à pleurer et le mécontentement des lecteurs s'éleva bientôt.

Dipper se tourna, désemparé, vers l'écran qui n'affichait plus rien, tel un immense œil vide et sans vie qui le fixait avec un désintérêt total.

Bill lui effleura la tête de sa main, les doigts encore parcourus de petites étincelles, et les cheveux de Dipper se dressèrent sous sa casquette.

Ce dernier tira vivement son siège et s'éloigna, les épaules rentrées dans une attitude inconsciemment défensive, comme un animal apeuré s'attendant à tous moments à être attaqué par un prédateur. Le démon triangulaire le regarda partir d'un air pensif et prit sa décision.

Ce serait pour ce soir.

* * *

 _Comme je l'ai dis dans les notes du début, cette fic est déjà terminée. Néanmoins, j'ai décidé de la segmenter en plusieurs chapitres pour une meilleure lisibilité. Voilà pour la petite explication. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura mis en bouche pour la suite..._


	2. Chapter 2

Comment Dipper s'était retrouvé dans cette galère ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Au début, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée de chercher dans le Journal un moyen de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il avait fait une sieste, et bizarrement, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le Journal était ouvert pile à la bonne page.

Comme il était en train de le feuilleter quand il s'était endormi, il ne s'en était pas étonné – même si, en ayant fait plus attention, il aurait constaté que l'encre de la page manuscrite était encore fraîche. Celle-ci indiquait une mystérieuse tribu vivant dans la forêt de Gravity Falls, et disposant d'immenses savoirs.

Certes, il avait été quelque peu intrigué par le changement d'écriture de cette page par rapport aux autres, mais enfin certaines pages du Journal était couvertes de sang séché, et l'écriture n'était pas toujours très nette, alors il l'avait ignoré.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait attaché à une broche au-dessus d'un feu de camp bien nourri, entouré de petites créatures poilues visiblement anthropophages, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû y prêter davantage attention.

\- Hey Pine Tree, comme on se retrouve !

La voix de Bill Cipher ne le surprit même pas ; il s'attendait à l'entendre.

\- Très amusant, grogna-t-il.

Il constata néanmoins que le feu ne brûlait plus et que les petits monstres avaient cessé de danser autour de lui.

Bill s'approcha, la tête à l'envers pour être dans le même sens que Dipper.

\- Tu vas te faire manger si tu restes là.

\- Je ne serais pas là si tu ne m'avais pas joué un tour !

\- Tu ne serais pas là si tu savais ce qu'« effeuiller » veut dire !, répliqua le démon. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Car devine qui est venu pour te sauver ? Tu en as de la chance, quand même !

Dipper grinça des dents.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Qui sait ce que ça pourrait me coûter !

\- Roh, tout de suite, la méfiance ! Comme si j'étais du genre à abuser de ta faiblesse pour te faire des choses inavouables...

\- C'est le cas !, s'écria Dipper.

Le triangle grossit brusquement et s'empara de la broche comme si elle ne pesait rien, ramenant le garçon à l'endroit et face à son œil immense.

\- Je t'ai fait des choses inavouables ? Quand ça ?

Dipper devint rouge comme une pivoine, sans répondre. Bill s'adoucit et rapetissa.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Soudain il disparut et les couleurs réapparurent. Dipper cligna des yeux, sa vue mettant quelques secondes à se réadapter.

Les petits monstres poilus poussèrent des cris stridents et le garçon décida judicieusement de prendre la fuite, toujours attaché à sa broche en bois.

Invisible, Bill le regarda courir comme un dératé à travers les bois, poursuivi par une horde de petites créatures armées de lances, et se mit à rire.

Le gamin était très divertissant et il voulait définitivement conclure un nouveau pacte avec lui.

.

Une fois de retour à la maison et s'être débarrassé de ses entraves, Dipper s'effondra dans le fauteuil de l'oncle Stan. La télé était allumée et à peine était-il en train de se blottir contre l'accoudoir que des parasites envahirent l'écran. Il n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix spectrale s'élève dans les airs.

\- Pine Treeeeee...

Dipper sursauta et se redressa vivement contre le dossier, le visage blême. Mais la voix de Bill Cipher continua à résonner :

\- Pine Treeee !

Soudain un poing viril asséna un coup sur le dessus du téléviseur ; l'écran cathodique revint à la normale.

\- Saleté !, grogna l'oncle Stan en se grattant les fesses.

Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, tandis que Dipper s'écartait pour lui laisser la place.

\- Dis donc, t'aurais bien besoin d'une bonne douche, fit remarquer le vieil homme en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide, tout en zappant avec la télécommande.

Dipper se frotta le nez, essuyant un peu de boue séchée – il avait beaucoup trébuché.

\- J'irais me laver avant le dîner, marmonna-t-il.

Peut-être qu'il avait imaginé la voix. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement épuisé après cette course-poursuite à travers les bois.

\- Du moment que tu n'en mets pas partout, ça me va, répondit l'oncle Stan en arrêtant son choix de programme sans vraiment regarder, tout concentré qu'il était sur Dipper.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Brandon ? On est une famille ! »

« Je ne peux vivre sans Maria ! Je me moque qu'elle soit femme de chambre, je l'AIME ! »

« Mais enfin, Brandon, cesse donc cette folie ! »

\- Oh, mais c'est Plus Belle La Vida !, s'exclama Mabel en rejoignant les garçons sur le fauteuil. Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez cette série...

\- Ah heu mais non !, s'exclama Stan en cherchant fébrilement la télécommande. Je me suis trompé, c'est tout !

\- Allons oncle Stan, pas la peine d'avoir honte !, susurra Mabel avec un grand sourire.

Le vieil homme s'empressa de changer de chaîne en affichant son meilleur air bougon.

\- Maiiiis, je voulais savoir ce qu'allait faire Brandon !, se plaignit la jeune fille en essayant de lui prendre la télécommande.

Ne voulant pas prendre part à la dispute, Dipper effectua un retrait stratégique en direction de l'escalier. Il rejoignit ainsi sa chambre, et ce sans encombre, pendant que sa sœur et leur oncle se battaient au rez-de-chaussée. Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit. Il était sale mais s'en souciait comme d'une guigne. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le Journal et il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé après sa sieste de l'après-midi.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline le réveilla aussitôt et il se redressa. Mais c'était trop tard :

\- Pine Tree !

Dipper soupira en constatant que le paysage était à nouveau en gris. Il ne s'était pas vraiment réveillé. En fait il était en déjà plein rêve.

Le triangle au dessus de sa tête vint fourrager dans ses cheveux et Dipper grogna de mécontentement, mais Bill considéra que l'absence de tout mouvement de recul était une victoire en soi.

\- Oh arrête, tu adores ça !, le rabroua Bill en s'écartant néanmoins. Alors, tu as réfléchi à mon offre ?

\- Quoi ? Tous les secrets de l'univers contre un « effeuillage » ? Peu importe ce que c'est, si ça vaut toutes ces connaissances, ça doit être au-delà de mes possibilités...

\- Et pourtant, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortirais très bien, susurra Bill, l'air de rien.

Dipper sauta de son lit et recula de quelques pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le démon lui jeta une œillade enjôleuse en battant lentement des cils.

\- Peut-être que je suis venu te séduire.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard vide et le triangle soupira en faisant tourner sa canne.

\- Oh, allez, réfléchis ! Quel autre intérêt j'aurais à venir te chercher ?

\- Tu as toujours des intentions cachées, protesta Dipper en croisant les bras. Mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir cette fois !

\- Et si mes intentions étaient cachées derrière le fait qu'elles sont sensées être cachées, hm ?, lança la créature en apparaissant brusquement derrière Dipper.

Ce dernier sursauta et s'écarta vivement en le fixant des yeux.

\- J'ai dis non ! Je ne conclurais plus jamais de pacte avec toi !

\- Peut-être que tu le feras...si j'utilise la bonne carotte..., marmonna Bill en fronçant le sourcil.

Il vola à travers la chambre et s'empara de l'album photo de Mabel pour le feuilleter pensivement.

\- Hey, rends-moi ça !, s'énerva Dipper en essayant de le lui arracher des mains.

Cependant, le démon fut plus rapide et son bras s'allongea vers le plafond pour mettre le livre hors de portée.

\- Je ne fais que regarder !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi !

\- Je sais, jamais je n'aurais gardé un truc pareil !, rétorqua Bill. Qu'est-ce que tu es laid sur cette photo, Pine Tree, on dirait un éléphant constipé...

\- Arrête !, s'écria le garçon en sautillant pour essayer d'attraper l'album. Rends le moi !

\- Tu n'aimes pas que je critique tes photos ? Ooooh, celle-là n'est pas mal...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à parler tout seul Dipper ?

Mabel se tenait sur le seuil ; elle s'approcha et lui prit l'album des mains, car c'était lui qui le tenait – les couleurs étaient revenues, constata-t-il.

\- Cela dit, je suis contente que tu aimes mon album. Je l'ai fait avec amour...pas vrai Dandinou ?

Le petit cochon grogna d'approbation.

\- Ce n'est pas..., commença Dipper avant de s'interrompre.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de confier à Mabel que Bill le faisait tourner en bourrique. Non pas qu'il ait des secrets pour sa sœur, mais ça paraissait presque trop futile et en même temps trop sérieux pour qu'il lui en parle. Cette contradiction le laissait désorienté et il ne compléta pas sa réplique.

Mabel s'approcha et se colla contre le dos de son jumeau pour prendre l'album et l'ouvrir devant lui.

\- Tu as honte parce que tu regardais les photos de Wendy ?, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est laquelle ta préférée ? Celle où elle est en maillot de bain, je parie...

Dipper rougit brutalement quand sa sœur désigna la dite image. Il repoussa l'album et se détacha d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça !

\- Hoho, je vois, susurra Mabel en riant.

Elle se jeta sur son lit, faisant voler un nuage de paillettes. Dandinou la rejoignit pour se blottir contre elle. Dipper resta planté un instant, se souvenant qu'il était mort de fatigue l'instant d'avant. Néanmoins, la visite de Bill l'avait complètement ranimé.

Il récupéra le Journal et l'examina. Il remarqua que des petites annotations avaient été ajouté, avec la même encre que celle qu'il avait utilisé à son insu quand Bill avait pris possession de lui.

Par exemple, sur la page des licornes, on avait dessiné un petit triangle et écrit en dessous « Douchebag » avec une flèche. La page des gnomes « Délicieux avec une sauce béchamel ». Celle des morts-vivants « C'est moi qui lui ai appris ça ! ».

Dipper grimaça. Mais en même temps il était intrigué. Bill avait peut-être connu l'Auteur. Et ça, c'était l'un des mystères qu'il mourrait le plus d'envie de découvrir.

Son ventre se noua en réalisant que Bill avait vraiment quelque chose qu'il désirait, et qu'à partir de là, il allait certainement ressasser la question jusqu'à l'obsession, et sans doute jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de céder.

Il mordit dans le stylo qu'il tenait dans la main, et de l'encre lui souilla les lèvres.

\- Urgh !

.

Plusieurs jours passèrent de façon tranquille. Dipper s'abstint de prendre trop de risques – l'expédition auprès de la tribu cannibale l'avait quelque peu vacciné pour le moment. Il y avait suffisamment à faire au Shack pour s'occuper – Stan lui faisait faire des réparations qui à côté paraissaient moins dangereuses, comme de chasser les chauve-souris géantes s'étant installées dans le conduit de la cheminée, ou poser des pièges à gnomes pour les empêcher de piller les poubelles.

Depuis que Stan avait admis qu'il savait pour l'activité surnaturelle de Gravity Falls, ils pouvaient parler plus facilement, même si ce n'était jamais facile, parce que l'oncle Stan était toujours ce type ronchon, brut de décoffrage et malhonnête qu'il était au début de l'été. Néanmoins, Dipper n'avait plus à lui cacher les petits événements qui peuplaient leur vie quotidienne, ce qui était un certain soulagement.

Malgré l'ampleur du mensonge, ils étaient en fait devenus plus proches à la suite de cette révélation. Dipper se rendait compte à quel point le secret pouvait être nocif, empêchant la communication. Il espérait n'avoir jamais à mentir – pourtant, il mentait.

Il n'aimait pas ça, il savait que ce n'était pas bon, mais il comprenait pourquoi Stan se sentait obligé de ne rien dire pour protéger les autres.

Il ne pouvait pas parler de Bill. Il ne pouvait pas partager ce qu'il pensait et ressentait.

Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

.

Bill se réjouissait de l'état d'esprit de Dipper qui se modifiait peu à peu grâce à ses soins. Il enfermait le garçon dans une bulle en l'obligeant implicitement au secret. Il savait qu'il touchait à ses sentiments, et il jouait avec comme d'un instrument extrêmement complexe.

Pour lui, ce n'était pas difficile : il ne ressentait plus grand chose – seulement des émotions très fortes, joie, colère, engouements soudains et détestations immédiates...

Il savait tout ce qui se passait au Shack, même s'il n'y était pas le bienvenu. Il avait des yeux partout – merci à l'ancien propriétaire. Il jouait sur des petits détails pour accentuer peu à peu l'ambiance entre les membres de la famille Pines. Plus ils s'aimaient, moins Dipper pouvait leur expliquer ses angoisses, pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Et Bill savait que Dipper cogitait dur sur la possibilité d'apprendre de nouvelles choses – sur l'Auteur, sur Gravity Falls, sur le surnaturel. Il s'en tenait à l'écart pour éviter d'y penser, pour éviter d'en vouloir plus, mais il était comme un fumeur essayant d'arrêter. Il suffirait de lui mettre un paquet sous le nez pour le refaire plonger, se disait Bill. Les humains étaient faibles et il était expert en tentations après tout.

Le démon se demandait juste de quelle manière il allait le faire tomber : il n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

Il observait Dipper à travers la fenêtre de la chambre des jumeaux. Le garçon était penché sur son livre, un roman d'enquête comme il les aimait – Bill avait remarqué qu'il avait rayé sur la page de l'éditeur à la fin, tous les tomes qu'il possédait déjà.

Il avait les pieds nus et ses orteils frétillaient quand il lisait un passage intéressant. C'était un réflexe adorable qui donnait envie à Bill de les lui gober un par un.

Il était temps de lui faire goûter à quelque chose de réellement excitant.

Dans le couloir, Mabel appela son frère, lui signalant qu'elle venait de libérer la salle de bain. Dipper mit son marque-page là où il s'était arrêté, et se leva pour fouiller dans un tiroir et en tirer un sous-vêtement propre, ainsi que son pyjama. Il quitta la pièce sous l'œil déçu du démon qui l'espionnait. La salle d'eau lui était malheureusement inaccessible à cause de la buée qui couvrait le miroir après que la jeune fille ait pris sa douche.

Cependant, la nuit approchait, et Bill, en jetant un œil à la bibliothèque de Mabel remplie de romans fantastiques à l'eau de rose, n'eut aucun mal à trouver une idée amusante.


	3. Chapter 3

Les loups de la forêt de Gravity Falls étaient habituellement plutôt calmes. L'été était une période un peu difficile pour eux car la nourriture se faisait plus rare. La raison était l'éclosion des œufs de Bigfoot qui leur imposait de restreindre leur territoire de chasse le temps que les nouveaux nés deviennent matures et n'aient plus des besoins nutritionnels exorbitants – impliquant notamment la viande de loup.

La faim pouvait parfois les pousser à attaquer l'Homme. Mais les habitants de Gravity Falls étaient tellement insouciants et surtout résistants, qu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'eux. Alors ce n'était pas des proies de choix pour les loups affaiblis.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, ils sortirent de leur réserve pour se diriger vers la cabane dans les bois qui abritait la famille Pines. Pourquoi ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Ils ne faisaient que suivre les ordres du chef de leur meute, un énorme mâle brun aux crocs longs comme un gnome, à l'échine solide comme la pierre et la gueule plus hirsute qu'un manotaure. Il n'était pas comme eux et ils avaient été forcés de se soumettre à son autorité lorsqu'il avait tué l'ancien chef de meute. A la lueur de la pleine lune, le sang dans ses poils paraissait presque noir.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à la cours, devant l'imposante bâtisse, et poussa un hurlement à faire pleurer un homme dans son lit.

Son regard jaune scintilla dans l'obscurité quand les autres reprirent son appel, par centaine dans la forêt, et d'un bond stupéfiant, il se jeta contre la porte de derrière, la défonçant sous l'impact.

Le bruit réveilla immédiatement Dipper et Mabel, qui sursautèrent dans leur lit, se redressant. Les grondements effrayants au rez-de-chaussée les firent blêmir.

\- ONCLE STAN !, s'écrièrent-ils en se précipitant au secours de leur grand-oncle.

.

Stan secoua la tête, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il retira son gant à six doigts et se glissa l'auriculaire dans l'oreille pour tenter d'en chasser le sifflement.

Le portail reconstruit devant lui ne marchait toujours pas, mais il avait bon espoir d'y parvenir cet état. Son projet de longue date était dans sa dernière ligne droite et il allait bientôt réussir à ramener son frère.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il ne pouvait pas s'interrompre.

Ignorant totalement ce qu'il se passait au-dessus de sa tête, il passa devant les écrans des caméras de sécurité sans les voir et sortit sa boîte à outils pour reprendre ses réparations sur l'engin de son frère.

.

Lorsque les enfants parvinrent à l'escalier, il se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un horrible loup-garou. Dipper se figea mais Mabel se plaça devant lui, armée de son lance-harpon.

\- N'approche pas, gros tas de mauvaise humeur à poils !

La créature poussa un rugissement affolant qui projeta des gouttes de salive verdâtre devant elle, dévoilant une double rangée de dents aiguisées. Dipper entraîna Mabel et ils battirent en retraite précipitamment dans leur chambre.

\- Comment on va faire !?, s'écria Dipper en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Mabel déplaça un meuble pour bloquer la porte, tandis que Dandinou se cachait courageusement sous son lit.

\- On n'a pas vu l'oncle Stan, où peut-il bien être ?!, continua Dipper.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de chercher dans ton journal une solution, plutôt que de paniquer ?, demanda sa sœur en se tenant contre le meuble pour l'empêcher de tomber lorsque le loup-garou se jeta sur la porte, la faisant trembler sur ses gonds.

\- Oui oui, marmonna Dipper en fouillant fébrilement dans ses affaires à la recherche du Journal.

Il l'avait un peu laissé de côté ces temps-ci et il était couvert d'une fine couche de poussière.

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le journal et tenta d'en lire des bribes dans le noir, sans réussir à se rappeler de quoique ce soit dedans qui puisse les aider. La panique lui faisait perdre ses moyens, c'était comme si sa tête était brutalement devenue vide.

Il perçut à la lisière de son attention les hurlements des loups et des bruits de bagarre, accompagnés de coups de feu à l'extérieur.

\- Oncle Stan !, hurla Mabel.

La porte fut une nouvelle fois secouée par l'impact de la bête contre le pan de bois. Dipper laissa tomber le journal pour prendre Mabel dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien. Rien pour les sauver.

Soudain le monde se teinta de gris, les sons s'atténuèrent pour finalement s'éteindre, et le temps se figea.

\- Moi je peux, répondit Bill à ses prières silencieuses.

Dipper leva un regard vide vers le haut, et le triangle était là, flottant au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- S'il te plaît !, supplia Dipper. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

Il entendit le sourire de victoire dans la voix de Bill lorsqu'il s'exclama joyeusement :

\- Tu sais ce que je veux. Alors avons-nous un accord ?

\- Oui. OUI !, s'écria Dipper, le visage blême. Sauve-nous. Sauve ma famille !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, susurra Bill en tendant la main.

Le garçon se jeta sur la petite main qui venait à peine de s'enflammer, la serrant sans se soucier du feu bleu qui la parcourait.

Bill éclata de rire :

\- Comme si c'était fait Pine Tree, dit-il en claquant des doigts.

En un clignement d'yeux, Dipper ressentit le temps reprendre son cours.

Les hurlements s'arrêtèrent brusquement et les coups contre la porte s'interrompirent.

Mabel serra Dipper plus fort contre elle et il lui rendit son étreinte.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vendu en acceptant le pacte que lui proposait Bill. Mais quoiqu'il ait à faire, ça en valait la peine.

Il enfouit le visage dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

Oui, ça en valait la peine.

.

Bill ne hanta pas le sommeil de Dipper cette nuit-là, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il se contenta d'être là, présence invisible, indiscernable dans les ombres, à l'observer dormir.

Il ne pouvait pas le toucher, même s'il aurait bien voulu. Il aurait pu le faire dans ses rêves, mais il voulait le laisser digérer les événements de la soirée.

Bien que personne n'ait été blessé (si l'on excepte bien entendu les loups avec lesquels Stan Pines s'était battu) le garçon avait eu beaucoup d'émotions, et Bill ne doutait pas qu'en le poussant à bout, il risquait juste d'aggraver les choses.

De plus, il aimerait que Dipper évite de faire le rapprochement entre lui et les loups. Bien sûr, c'était tout à fait auxiliaire qu'il le sache ou non, mais Bill préférerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il pouvait bien se dire que c'était pour rendre le garçon plus malléable, mais la véritable raison, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

Il évitait donc de se présenter à lui tout de suite. Leur prochaine rencontre devait se passer dans une ambiance plus sereine, afin que Dipper remplisse sa part. Sinon il risquait bien de trouver une astuce – Bill n'avait pas été très clair sur les termes du marché. Dipper pouvait décider d'attendre de nombreuses années s'il le souhaitait, et étant donné les plans que Bill avait pour lui et son monde, quelques années risquaient d'être un temps trop long.

Le garçon grogna dans son sommeil et détourna le visage du mur. Bill se pencha et contempla avec attention l'expression paisible de l'adolescent. Il voulait voir celui-ci se tordre d'embarras et l'entendre l'insulter, en n'ayant d'autres options que d'exécuter ses ordres.

Cette perspective, plus proche que jamais, l'excitait suffisamment pour ranimer des flammes dans son esprit. Sa forme spectrale frémit et des tentacules d'encre jaillirent de sa petite silhouette en triangle, prêts à engloutir Dipper dans leur étreinte asphyxiante.

Bill ferma l'œil et parodia un baiser moqueur sur le front du garçon. Il pourrait l'avoir maintenant, le réveiller et le forcer à remplir sa part du marché.

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Demain serait une très belle journée pour cela.

« Bonne nuit Pine Tree... », railla-t-il dans un dernier caquètement.

A moins que ce ne fut sincère...ce n'est pas comme s'il allait chercher à le savoir de toute façon.

.

Finalement, ce fut presque par hasard que Dipper apprit la signification du mot effeuillage.

Soos était en train de réparer une fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée - puisque que celle-ci avait été démoli pendant l'attaque de la nuit précédente - quand l'oncle Stan vînt lui parler.

Dipper, qui balayait le porche, remarqua leurs airs de conspirateur et s'approcha discrètement pour mieux entendre, les espionnant depuis un coin de mur.

Il avait passé la matinée à attendre le moindre signe de la présence de Bill, sans succès. Toute distraction était la bienvenue.

Stan avait passé le bras autour des épaules de Soos et ce dernier lui montrait une photo de Melody dans son porte-feuille.

\- On discute via skype, expliqua Soos en souriant. Comme ça on peut se parler et se voir en même temps.

\- N'empêche qu'une relation à distance, ça ne doit pas être évident...un homme et une femme ont leurs besoins tu sais.

\- Oh ça va. On s'en sort plutôt bien. On n'oublie jamais de manger ou quoi...

Stan lui donna un coup de coude avec un clin d'œil coquin.

\- Oh allez quoi, je ne parlait pas de ça. Tu sais bien. Faire crack-crack, tirer sa crampe, chafouiner... tremper son biscuit quoi...

Dipper ne connaissait aucune de ces expressions, mais il vit Soos piquer un fard – visiblement, lui avait compris.

\- Monsieur Pines, je...je ne vois pas Melody comme ça...

\- Roooh, mais c'est très sain mon petit Soos. Ya pas de mal à ça. Vous êtes des jeunes gens en pleine fleur de l'âge.

Soos secoua la tête négativement en rougissant.

\- Elle et moi, on...on n'est pas vraiment...enfin vous voyez, on est pas intéressé par ces choses-là.

Le vieil homme afficha une moue sceptique.

\- Quoi, vous n'avez même pas...je sais pas, elle ne s'est jamais effeuillée devant toi ? Même pas ça ? Avec vos trucs, là, vos webcams...ça se fait, non ?

C'était amusant car plus la conversation avançait, plus Soos devenait pourpre, à tel point que Dipper se demandait s'il n'allait pas exploser. Il retira même sa casquette pour s'essuyer le front, la nervosité le faisant suer davantage.

\- Non non, marmonna-t-il maladroitement. On se parle juste, et on n'enlève aucun de nos vêtement...

Dipper cligna des yeux en faisant le lien : alors apparemment, effeuillage signifiait enlever ses vêtements ?

Il se détourna de la scène et colla son dos contre le mur en se plaquant la main sur la bouche. C'était ce que voulait Bill.

Il rougit à cette pensée. C'était ce que voulait Bill, et il lui avait promis.

Il frissonna d'appréhension en l'imaginant...et un soupçon de désir lui noua les entrailles.

Pourquoi...comment avait-il osé lui demander cela ?

.

C'était difficile pour Bill de patienter avant de pouvoir parler à Dipper. Il pourrait surveiller ce dernier pour s'occuper, mais ça ne ferait que rendre l'attente plus pénible encore. Même après des millénaires, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à la frustration, au fait que ses appétits ne soient pas immédiatement comblés. Il était un démon, un être de désirs intenses et pressants qui ne pouvaient souffrir d'aucun délai. Il avait appris à jouer avec cette émotion, à s'en distraire en faisant des plans compliqués – parce qu'il était ainsi fait, il n'était pas n'importe quel démon, il était unique, particulier ; il avait cette intelligence acérée qui l'avait tout de suite mis à l'écart des autres et lui avait permis de construire de grands projets, dont certains duraient depuis des siècles et des siècles.

En bref, l'attente le tuait à petit feu.

Il mourrait d'envie d'aller jeter un œil à ce que faisait le garçon. Cela lui coûterait un minimum d'effort, pourtant il s'abstenait. Il avait bien entendu beaucoup d'autres choses à faire – farfouiller un peu dans la tête du facteur pour effacer les brides de souvenir de la nuit dernière quand il l'avait forcé à attaquer les enfants (il ne voulait pas que le facteur se souvienne de quand il était loup-garou. Il pouvait se servir de son ignorance pour l'utiliser à sa guise), se manifester à un rendez-vous (des adolescents essayant d'invoquer un démon dans un cimetière – ça promettait d'être amusant), s'infiltrer dans la brigade temporelle du Time Baby sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive (il avait déjà trouvé sa victime, il fallait maintenant explorer un peu son paysage mental pour savoir sous quel angle l'aborder).

Pourtant, malgré ça, ses pensées finissaient toujours par revenir à Pine Tree, et son œil avait toujours une nette tendance à se tourner vers le Shack. Il devait vraiment s'efforcer de ne pas regarder, même si ça le démangeait.

Ce serait encore plus savoureux d'avoir quelques surprises, le moment venu.


	4. Chapter 4

N'ayant plus rien à faire, Dipper traînait avec Wendy, qui tenait la caisse du magasin de souvenirs du musée. Comme d'habitude, les touristes se ruaient sur les pires attrapes-nigauds de la boutique et les deux adolescents contemplaient ça avec un mélange d'amusement moqueur et de condescendance blasée.

Wendy s'amusait à viser des trucs avec un élastique, en utilisant des tic-tacs comme projectiles. Dipper lui lançait des défis et jusqu'à maintenant elle avait atteint toutes ses cibles. Ils commençaient à s'ennuyer.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Wendy enroula l'élastique autour de son doigt et s'enfonça dans son siège, posant ses bottes sur le bureau. Dipper la regarda faire en admirant au passage la longueur de ses jambes. Il se demandait ce que ça lui ferait de la voir se déshabiller. Le petit film qui joua à ce moment-là dans son imagination le fit rougir et il détourna les yeux, l'air coupable. Heureusement pour lui, son amie ne remarqua rien, occupée qu'elle était à se curer les ongles avec un canif.

\- Dis Wendy, entama Dipper, hésitant.

Elle s'interrompit pour le regarder.

\- Si...si quelqu'un te demandait de faire un truc...un truc vraiment humiliant, mais que tu étais obligée...pas pour te faire du chantage ou t'humilier devant les autres, juste...quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire...

La jeune fille ramena ses jambes vers elle et se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dipper ?

Ce dernier sentit la sueur couler dans sa nuque. Ses mains étaient moites et il les tordait devant lui.

\- C'est juste...si c'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, il ne devrait pas perdre son temps à faire ça...non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la rouquine en haussant une épaule. Je veux dire, certaines personnes aiment juste faire du mal...dis, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Mais si...si ça reste un secret, insista Dipper. Rien qu'entre nous deux...même si c'est un peu humiliant...ce n'est pas grave...si ?

\- Heu..., fit Wendy en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et soupira :

\- Écoute...si c'est un pari, ou quelque chose de ce genre, si c'est juste entre vous deux, personne n'en saura rien. Après...je ne sais pas...

Elle secoua la tête en l'observant.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête, dit-elle.

Dipper grimaça en baissant les yeux et Wendy s'éclaira :

\- Oh ! C'est une fille ? Est-ce que...est-ce que c'est pour ça...genre elle te plaît et elle t'a demandé de faire un truc stupide, tu as envie de lui dire oui, mais en même temps...

\- Non non !, paniqua Dipper.

Mais c'était trop tard, Wendy souriait, sûre d'avoir deviné.

\- Ça pourrait être quoi d'autre ? Tu es tellement rouge qu'on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur ton front.

Dipper se renfrogna en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Peut-être que c'était en partie vrai.

Peut-être que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas tout à faire normal.

.

Après ça, la journée passa à toute vitesse. Et une fois la nuit tombée, Dipper se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Mabel était partie à une soirée pyjama entre filles chez Grenda, ce qui habituellement l'aurait arrangé – il ne supportait pas leur raffut quand elles dormaient ici -, mais pas cette nuit.

Il tenta néanmoins d'ignorer le nœud qui lui serrait le ventre en reprenant la lecture de son roman. Il en était presque à la fin et l'intrigue commençait tout doucement à se dénouer. Toutefois il n'arrivait pas à se plonger dans la l'histoire et il devait relire plusieurs fois les mêmes phrases pour en intégrer le sens. Son esprit vadrouillait ailleurs et il se demandait combien de temps il allait mettre à s'endormir, si Bill allait en profiter pour se manifester. Il n'avait sûrement pas oublié leur pacte.

En repensant à l'enjeu de celui-ci, Dipper se mit à rougir et se tortilla sur le lit où il s'était allongé pour bouquiner. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de le faire. Sa poitrine se serra et il reposa son livre. Comment les gens faisaient-ils pour ne pas avoir honte ? Rien que de s'imaginer se mettre nu devant quelqu'un, il avait envie de se cacher.

\- Tu es tellement pudique. C'est attendrissant !

Pris au dépourvu, Dipper se retourna vivement et vit Bill jaillir du mur. La peur et la surprise le firent sursauter et il tomba de son lit comme une masse.

\- Ah !, fit le démon avec une nonchalance feinte derrière se cachait un brin d'amusement. Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet Pine Tree.

Le garçon se redressa tant bien que mal et se mit debout. Le triangle s'était installé sur son lit et feuilletait son livre.

\- Oh, pas étonnant que tu te sois assoupi. Ce truc a l'air d'un ennui mortel.

Dipper regarda autour de lui.

\- Je suis dans un rêve ?

L'œil de Bill se mit à briller.

\- Pas tout à fait. Tu es entre les deux mondes. Dans le paysage mental. Ce qui t'arrive ici t'arrive aussi en vrai, contrairement aux rêves...

Dipper recula. Cela voulait dire que si Bill le blessait...

Le démon leva son œil au ciel et jeta le livre avec agacement.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venu ?

Alors le jeune homme se rappela et il vira à l'écarlate.

\- Tu es venu chercher ton dû.

\- Exactement. Je suis content de voir que tes capacités intellectuelles s'améliorent !, le railla Bill en croisant les jambes.

Il fit apparaître un ghetto-blaster vert aux enceintes dorées et orné d'un lecteur de cassettes rose fushia aux touches violettes. Il appuya sur play, et _You can leave your hat on_ de Joe Cocker se mit à jouer.

Dipper lui jeta un regard vide emplit d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ?, fit Bill en arrêtant la musique.

Il rappuya et _After Dark_ de Tito y Tarentula se mit à jouer. Puis, voyant que Dipper ne saisissait toujours pas la référence – quoi d'étonnant après tout, c'était un gamin de douze ans, il ne fallait pas l'oublier – la créature fit un geste de la main.

\- Allez, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! Montre-moi ce que tu as, comme dirait mon ami Cromulon.

Dipper avala bruyamment sa salive. Il serra les dents et s'empara de sa casquette pour la jeter au loin.

Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Il allait le faire, et ainsi ce serait terminé. Finis l'angoisse, et les questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Finie cette excitation sourde et incertaine qui le faisait culpabiliser. Bill aurait ce qu'il voulait et le laisserait enfin tranquille – et cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu peiner à cette idée. Il pinça les lèvres, prit son courage à deux mains et posa celles-ci sur ses cuisses, pour ensuite les faire remonter lentement sur son corps. Il agissait à contrecœur et il garda la tête baissée, ainsi que les yeux fermement clos. Ses joues le brûlaient, ses oreilles, son cou. Il sentait ses paumes devenir moites en frôlant le tissu de ses propres habits. C'était différent de se déshabiller devant quelqu'un qui regardait attentivement. C'était pire que gênant. C'était humiliant.

Sa veste tomba sur le sol avec un bruit qui parut décuplé dans l'atmosphère ouatée de la pièce entre réalité et paysage mental – le seul endroit où Bill pouvait se manifester.

Il n'entendait pas la moindre parole venant de Bill. Il était aussi silencieux que lui alors qu'il s'attendait pourtant à ce que le démon fasse des commentaires, se moque de lui. C'était comme s'il n'était plus là, mais Dipper savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il attendait simplement qu'il continue.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre et fit remonter son t-shirt contre sa peau, dévoilant son ventre. Il retînt sa respiration en agrippant le coton. Il tenta de cacher son torse avec son coude en levant son t-shirt jusqu'à ses épaules, puis il soupira avec résignation et passa le col par-dessus sa tête.

Lorsqu'il rejeta le t-shirt, il rouvrit les yeux et Bill se tenait toujours face à lui, assis sur son lit, comme s'il possédait les lieux. Son regard à l'œil unique ne le quittait pas, et était-ce son imagination ou bien sa pupille avait-elle encore rétrécit. Cela fit courir un frisson sur son dos nu. Il y avait quelque chose de prédateur dans la façon dont il l'observait. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

Il devait tenir parole, ou les choses pourraient devenir bien pires.

Pourtant, il se figea un instant, juste le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait enlever ensuite.

Il vit Bill froncer le sourcil et ses genoux frémirent. Il serra les cuisses, avant de retirer ses chaussures avec ses pieds. Ce fut fait rapidement, alors il se pencha en avant pour enlever ses chaussettes.

Le tapis était doux et tiède sous ses pieds. C'était réconfortant par rapport au silence de Bill. S'il avait dit quelque chose, ça aurait été plus facile. Il aurait pu se vexer, mais au moins comprendre l'intention derrière tout cela.

Sauf qu'il ne disait rien. C'était comme un mur qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, et Dipper ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça, quelle était la _raison_ derrière.

Il avait l'impression que c'était pour rien. Et il aurait _voulu_ que ce soit pour quelque chose. Que ça compte.

Il déglutit et déboutonna le bouton de sa braguette. Il avait un nœud dans la gorge, n'osait rien dire parce que ça aurait signifier admettre sa faiblesse plus encore.

Les doigts tremblants, il tira lentement sur la fermeture éclair et baissa son short.

Le vêtement glissa sur ses jambes et il s'en débarrassa facilement.

Il croisa les bras en tentant de garder un air digne – sans y parvenir, petite crevette dénudée qu'il était.

\- C'est bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Le démon le contempla des pieds à la tête et prit un air contrarié.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose...

Dipper eut un mouvement de recul. Il se doutait plus ou moins que Bill allait dire ça.

\- Tu...

La créature s'éleva dans les airs et, avec le bout de sa canne, fit relever la tête du garçon en lui tapotant le menton.

\- Il faut te déshabiller entièrement, sinon ce n'est pas amusant.

\- Mais ce n'est PAS amusant, répliqua Dipper, le rose aux joues.

\- Pour toi peut-être, susurra Bill. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as promis. Tu dois honorer notre contrat sans tricher.

\- Tu triches bien, toi !, rétorqua le garçon en le fusillant du regard.

Le rire de Bill lui fit grincer les dents.

\- Je suis un démon, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Je ne vais pas être gentil avec toi simplement parce que tu me plais.

Les yeux de Dipper s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, ses pupilles s'élargissant. La créature tendit vers lui un bras menu et effleura sa joue de ses doigts noirs.

\- Quoi ? Oh, tu es surpris ? Pourquoi je perdrais mon temps sinon ? Tu sais, je suis un démon très occupé...

\- A quoi donc ?, demanda l'adolescent avec intérêt.

\- Ah, comme si j'allais te le dire !, répliqua le triangle en se rapprochant pour lui caresser davantage le visage. C'est bien plus amusant si tu ne connais pas l'histoire à l'avance.

Le contact était doux et Dipper en oublia complètement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était entièrement concentré sur Bill qui flottait devant lui.

Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien...

\- Je ne te laisserais pas...faire du mal-

\- Chhhhhut !, interrompit le démon en posant un index sur les lèvres de Dipper. Pour l'instant, tu dois m'obéir. Retire donc cette pièce de tissu qui couvre ton entrejambe de façon si peu élégante.

Le jeune homme serra les paupières et, tout en grimaçant de honte, il abaissa son caleçon sur ses jambes frêles. Il s'attendit tout de suite à des remarques mais rien ne vint. Pourtant il y avait de quoi mourir de honte.

Il avait un début d'érection très humiliant.

Il rouvrit prudemment les yeux et constata que Bill s'était reculé pour le regarder dans son ensemble.

Gêné, le garçon tenta de se couvrir avec ses mains. Mais la canne de Bill lui tapa sur le poignet.

\- Hep ! Laisse-moi voir.

\- Pourquoi !?, s'indigna Dipper.

\- Parce que je veux tout voir de toi, Pine Tree..., susurra le démon.

L'adolescent réprima une crampe dans ses joues qui le forçait à sourire ; le surnom, en cet instant, faisait penser à un petit nom que l'on donne à son amoureux, ce qui, au lieu de lui déplaire, le faisait se sentir plus à l'aise.

D'ailleurs il avait laissé retomber ses mains. Celles de Bill s'en emparèrent, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu doives cacher. Tu n'es pas le premier sac à viande que je vois.

Dipper grimaça et chercha à s'écarter :

\- Je ne suis PAS un sac à viande !

Bill gloussa :

\- Tu es quoi alors, Pine Tree, dis-moi ?

Incapable de répondre pendant plusieurs secondes, l'adolescent le fixa en bafouillant. Il fit la moue :

\- D'abord je m'appelle Dipper Pines, pas Pine Tree...

\- Eh ?, murmura le triangle en battant des cils. Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle Pine Tree ?

Il y avait beau y avoir de l'ironie dans sa voix, Dipper ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Il était frustré, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il s'énervait autant, car il savait bien qu'au fond, il aimait ce surnom. Ça le rendait en quelque sorte unique pour Bill. C'était une marque d'estime.

\- Je...je ne suis pas un sac à viande, grommela-t-il en réponse, baissant les yeux.

Soudain Bill lui caressa la joue. Sauf qu'il lui tenait déjà les deux mains. Dipper releva les yeux et vit que le démon s'était laissé poussé d'horribles tentacules. Il émettait une aura sombre et la pupille de son œil s'était à nouveau étrécit comme celle d'un prédateur. Le garçon eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais se contint. Après tout, Bill n'était pas agressif. Pour l'instant du moins.

\- Si, tu en es un, chuchota la créature. Mais enfin, ça ne t'empêche pas d'être mignon.

Son tentacule continua de caresser doucement la joue de l'adolescent, et ça faisait comme un courant d'électricité statique sur sa peau, dressant ses poils à la verticale.

\- Bill, murmura Dipper en se rapprochant.

Bien qu'extrêmement conscient de sa nudité, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il leva un bras et toucha le triangle. C'était rugueux, mais moins qu'il l'aurait cru.

\- Je...

Il était chaud sous ses doigts, comme un radiateur, et c'était agréable, même si ça n'avait rien d'humain. Ça n'avait rien d'humain, et pourtant ça s'intéressait à lui et à lui seul.

\- Est-ce que je peux me rhabiller ?, demanda-t-il tout bas, à brûle-pourpoint.

Un éclair traversa l'œil de Bill.

\- N'y pense même pas !

Dipper se pencha un peu plus...et embrassa Bill, juste au-dessus du nœud papillon, sur l'interstice entre deux briques.

Le démon émit un petit bruit étrange, comme un grincement, et s'écarta vivement, détournant le regard.

\- Hum, ce n'était pas dans le contrat, ça !

Le jeune homme se tut et fixa ses pieds.

\- Je...je dois y aller, déclara brusquement le triangle. J'ai plein de choses à faire, alors je ne peux pas...je me suis bien amusé, haha, mais maintenant je dois m'en aller. J'ai d'autres affaires, bien entendu, je suis un triangle très occupé, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser...

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa victime, et pour la première fois il paraissait le plus embarrassé des deux. Son rire sonnait faux, son débit était trop rapide, trop nerveux. Il n'avait plus ses tentacules, pourtant il irradiait d'une lumière encore plus forte.

\- Vas-tu revenir ?, interrogea alors l'adolescent.

Malgré l'espoir dans sa voix, le démon ne prit même pas la peine de lui adresser quelques sarcasmes. Il se figea simplement dans les airs, le regarda avec intensité, puis lâcha :

\- Peut-être.

Un éclair de lumière jaillit et lorsque Dipper rouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Le radiocassette avait disparu, toutefois son livre avait bien été bazardé, alors il le ramassa.

Le trouble de Bill avait été visible. Il se demandait s'il en était la cause – il n'osait l'espérer, mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Il sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir, sa poitrine se gonflant d'une chaleur nouvelle.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était bel et bien toujours nu. Il s'empressa donc de remettre ses vêtements, en marmonnant dans sa barbe que la prochaine fois, il ne serait pas celui qui dévoilerait ses secrets les plus intimes.

* * *

 _Cette fic est terminée (et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !)_

 _Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi pour cette fic, ainsi qu'à tous les revieweurs/revieweuses ! A la prochaine !_


End file.
